


Happy Birthday, Tony

by bluberriexD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: !!!, Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, I need to plan these prompts better, I'm trying folks, IronHusbands Week 2019, M/M, Rhodey is a sweetheart, Thor is Adorable, enjoy, prompt, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberriexD/pseuds/bluberriexD
Summary: Ironhusbands Week 2019, Prompt: Surprise PartyIt's Tony's Birthday!





	Happy Birthday, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Ironhusbands Week 2019!
> 
> Prompt: Surprise Party
> 
> Did a drabble because my schedule is supa' dupa' hectic! Hope you enjoy!

Tony and Rhodey stand hand in hand in the elevator. They just had a quiet dinner down in Little Italy and are drunk off wine and one another. Though different from what most of his birthdays consisted of, this was by far Tony's favorite. He got to spend it with the man he loved and that's all that mattered. He's safe, healthy and happy. What more could he possibly ask for?

He aims for Rhodey's throat with his mouth just as the elevator doors slide open and reveal the Avengers with big smiles and balloons surrounding them.

"Surprise, Anthony!"

"Happy Birthday, Tony."

"Surprise!"

Confetti twirls in the air, whipping every which way thanks to Thor throwing it around in fistfuls. It doesn't got unnoticed the lack of confetti poppers, for that Tony is grateful. The decorations are cheesy and gaudy, fire hot red with a dash of gold. Streamers hang from everywhere, some twisted and curved around table legs and pillows. He sees a "pin the reactor on Iron Man" in the far corner and it makes him smile. There's chocolate cake and a variety of sweets scattered around a table in the center of it all. Tony loves every part of it.

Natasha offers him a peck on the cheek and a warm smile. Steve gives him firm hug and a pat on the back. Bruce pulls him into a half hug, which surprises and humbles Tony all the same. One by one the others give Tony their signature welcomes and 'happy birthdays', all while Rhodey stands at his side. Its his makeshift family all together, celebrating him, Tony couldn't believe it.

Pepper is last but certainly not least, she takes Tony in both her arms and squeezes him tight. Tony has a soft spot for her hugs. "Happy Birthday, Tony. Did we manage to surprise you?" 

Tony's overcome with joy, chuckling at the silliness of it all, "Never would've guessed. Who put this all together?" He finds himself looking all around again, finding new things to rave over.

"All James' idea."

Tony turns to see a bashful smile on Rhodey's face, "You planned all this?" He takes Rhodey's hand in his.

"It was a group effort, really. Steve and Clint got the sweets, Bruce and Thor did decorations with Nat's supervision. You see how that went," he chuckles, "I just made sure to have you here on time."

No one's ever thrown Tony a surprise party. The past dozens birthdays were extravagant, yes, but never a surprise. He had a reputation to uphold, he had no problem doing so. But as Tony got older, his desire for intimate birthdays and gatherings outweighed the need to impress. For his birthday the year before, Rhodey and him spent it in Greece. It was wonderfully private and overall special. But _this._

This was something else entirely. 

Tony feels warm all over, his heart flutters at the thought of Rhodey planning day to day for this exact moment. He should have recognized the signs. The random moments Steve would need Rhodey's "strategy advice" or when Thor asked hundreds of questions about birthday traditions. Tony chalked it all up to be typical oddities in his day-to-day life in the Avengers towers.

He hasn't spoken for some time, watching as Thor insists Natasha drink Asgardian liquor. Steve and Bruce are discussing politics and Clint is already inhaling his second cupcake of the evening.

"Was it okay that we did this? I should have asked, but I figured it was worth a shot and-,"

"Honeybear, it's perfect," he smiles big and true.

Rhodey smiles in return, hand coming to cup the side of Tony's face, "Yeah?"

"I love it. The decorations, the cake-all of it. I love _you_," he kisses Rhodey once, twice.

"I love you, too, Tones. Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
